


A Trip To Space

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: (A liiiiittle bit of swearing), ... sort of. SPACE ROAD TRIP????, Gen, Not Beta Read, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: When Ness mentions how he really wants to go on a road trip someday, Samus tries hard to make that happen for her friend. But the lack of regular cars poses a problem.





	A Trip To Space

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month day 4, and the prompt this time is a road trip!  
(Not gonna lie I got a bit carried away with this one.)

When Ness had brought up the idea of a road trip, Samus found it hard to say no. He was just so damn excited about it, talking about how amazing it would be and how it would be so much fun to see so many things. He even mentioned asking Master Hand if he could teleport them back to his home – which Samus shot down immediately.  
  
But once she tried to get to actually planning the road trip, she found out that not a lot of the contenders here actually knew how to drive a regular car. Mario and his friends had karts, but those were hardly suitable for long distance. Captain Falcon’s vehicle was meant for racing, not a trip. And there was no way in hell she was going to let Ness ride in … what did Fox call it? The Landmaster? Either way, she wasn’t going to let the kid ride in a _tank_, of all things.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she was at a loss. And if she stayed at a loss, she’d have to tell the poor kid that a road trip probably wasn’t going to be possible. Not the kind he imagined and wanted, at least.  
  
Samus poked at her lunch with her fork; her mind was light years away from the buzz in the dining area.  
  
“Hey, Samus.”  
  
“Hm?” Samus glanced up at Snake, who had sat across from her a while ago. She wasn’t sure how long he had been looking over at her. “What is it?”  
  
“You’re looking out of it.” Samus opened her mouth to protest, but didn’t even get a second to do so – Snake just kept right on talking. “And don’t tell me you’re not. I know you better than that by now.”  
  
Well, cat was out of the bag. Samus hated how Snake could just cut right through any facade she tried to put up with ease. Then again, it made sense – he had to deal with the military back home. Poor bastard.  
  
“Well ...” Samus hesitated. “Ness mentioned having never been on a road trip. Figured I could put one together, but – ” A light bulb went off in her head, and she visibly perked up. “Snake. You have cars like his back home, right?”  
  
“Er, yes?”  
  
“Did you bring one here? Or ...”  
  
Snake shook his head. “Nope. Don’t need it. No point in bringing something you don’t need, especially if it would be a pain in the ass to do it. Trying to fit in the garage with all those ships? I’d rather not.”  
  
“Damn it.” Samus sighed heavily and took a reluctant bite of her omelet. “And there’s no way in hell you can do a road trip in a ship.”  
  
She had expected some sort of response. Instead, there was dead silence from the other side of the table. After an embarrassingly awkward moment, Samus glanced up at Snake to just see him staring. Again. But this time, he just looked bemused.  
  
Just as she was about to ask what was going on with him, Snake finally spoke up. “You’re kidding me, right?”  
  
“What?” Samus narrowed her eyes, and set down her fork. “Kidding about what? Ness and I have been friends since the first tournament, it can’t be too far-fetched to try and plan –”  
  
“No, it’s not – look.” Snake cut her off rather quickly mid-sentence, much to her irritation. “Samus. Listen. Ness is a kid. Do you really think he’s so hellbent on a car road trip that he wouldn’t jump at the chance for one in a space ship? You’re really overthinking this.” Snake sipped at his coffee. “Just let the boy go on a road trip, he won’t care if it’s in a ship.”  
  
“Why don’t you come with us? Road trips aren’t fun with only two people, from what I’ve heard.”  
  
Snake stared at her for a moment, then grumbled under his breath. While she couldn’t hear that, she recognized the way he looked away from her and the way he tried to make it look like his mouth wasn’t moving. It never really worked.  
  
“Ness’ got other friends, right? Why not just bring Lucas and that one younger Link?” he protested.  
  
“And you’re going to leave me to deal with three hyperactive kids by myself? You really are a bastard.” Snake laughed at that, despite Samus’ deadly serious tone. “… Not even if you got to see space? Really?”  
  
Snake shrugged before downing the rest of his coffee. “Don’t count on it.”

* * *

“Samus! Samus! There was a space gas station over there, we should stop there!” 

It was the tenth ‘space gas station’ that Ness had pointed out in the past half hour. Lucas and Young Link peered out of the front of Samus’ ship with wide, excited eyes – and their expressions fell once she passed by it. It almost broke her heart.  
  
“Come on, Samus! It looked cool and futuristic and stuff! Why can’t we go!?”  
  
“Because there’s going to be something better than a space gas station in a bit,” Samus responded with a chuckle. “We can visit one on the way back if you really want to.”  
  
“All right!” Ness settled back in his seat, though she could tell that he was struggling to not bounce with excitement. Christ, Ness was always a ball of energy. “So where’re we going? Can you tell me?”  
  
“We’ve already told you, kid – it’s a surprise.” Snake didn’t even bother looking back at Ness when he said this – and he didn’t really need to. Ness just nodded, then turned towards Lucas. It wasn’t too much longer before the three boys completely tuned out Snake and Samus by chattering among themselves.  
  
At least, she assumed they were chattering. Having one of the kids be mute and two of them be psychic … well, it was hard to keep track of conversations that way.  
  
But it did give her a chance to glance over at Snake, and offer a smile of gratitude. He shot back a smirk, then focused on anything but looking outside for too long. She let him zone out while navigating through the stars.  
  
Ness was clearly happy, so she was happy – and it felt damn good to fly again after being grounded for so long. ‘_Maybe I can do another one of these before we have to go back home,_’ Samus thought to herself. It certainly wouldn’t be the worst idea she ever had.


End file.
